Brothers of light and dark
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: Hikari and Yami were their given names, to think that they hold the key to the world's existance between them. Jaden must chose between them to bring either harmony or destruction to all.
1. Important notice

It is me Maricksage, otherwise known to all as Sho Syrus–chan well I have been getting a lot of new reviews and all are asking the same question. When is the update going to happen? Well in response I thought this would be the best remedy to your waiting.

See I have decided to re-write this story.

It has come to my attention that there are flaws within this plotline that I hadn't caught before so here is where I am planning to say bye for now. But do not worry I will return with a greatness soon I hope and I will be back as soon as possible.

-Sho Syrus-chan


	2. The darkness stirs

This has been long overdue, for those of my fans that I still have I hope this was worth the wait, you see during the last few months I have searched for a long time for inspiration to redo this fiction and on YouTube I found just that in a video a friend of mine did. Her own animation was a spiritshipping but I had a great idea on how it could help the story.

After a little bit of thought I saw how I could press the envelope and make this story twice as long, twice as good, and twice as beautiful. So after a long absence I have returned after a long time of hiatus.

I do not own Yugi-oh GX or anything related to it.

Chapter 1: The Darkness stirs

"_The world divided by two elements of light and Darkness all who seek out the dark shall perish and those who seek the light be saved. The masters of each element are in the guise of two humans both of the same blood as yin and yang were brothers of the elements they hold to power. One shall be a heart driven by pain and hatred of the ones who cursed him. The other shall be an innocent whose heart yearns not to fight but to protect the world he knows so well and even the darkness whom seeks to destroy him. The fate of the world lies with the Moonrose. Lest the earth and all who dwell upon it be consumed by the darkness and all life parish."_

Cold stone grey eyes closed as he read the inscription on the wall under a mural of the two worlds clashing and of the figure he knew to be himself he placed a hand upon it and he sighed. He knew it was not proper to show weakness being what he was but still the story always burdened him so and he clenched his fist as he opened his eyes and they rested upon the figure in white robes opposite him in the picture and growled. These words were not only the spell of ruin for the demonic race but also the hope for the angels who lived just beyond the horizon past the wastelands. This was why the darkness sought to consume the light so that they may live forever more and under his hand the king would see to it the prince of those creatures would regret ever being born into this world.

Chazz stood in the entrance to the throne room, his cold blue grey eyes lingered on the figure at the other end. His stance suggested he was nervous and troubled but Chazz knew better than to suggest that of him. Those who crossed the king were usually handled in the most unspeakable of manners and he did not wish to push his luck with him. He was but a lowly Captain of the knights who swore his very life to their king and he did not wish to die by the king's hand, it would be a very dishonorable death indeed.

But ever aware the king finally rested his eyes on him and they were their normal cruel and cold stare of silent anger and composed rage. "You don't have to act so distant you know" Zane said softly as his hand extended out and his fingers beckoned him closer.

Chazz didn't hesitate as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, Zane wouldn't want prying eyes and minds to hear or see something they weren't meant to. Zane was never pleased to see others forget their place just for the sake of the gossip they could, and no doubt would spread and disloyalty would surely begin to form. Keeping his gaze locked upon Zane he advanced and the dark ruler's eyes narrowed and his smile turned somewhat twisted. But his eyes remained their usual cold and unfeeling gaze. Zane smiled and asked "Why so silent my loyal knight?"

Chazz knelt before him and his eyes looked down in light of the cursed statement, he knew to use his words carefully, for if he was careless who knows what could happen to him. Zane advanced towards him and laid cold fingers upon his collarbone caressing over his skin to which he suppressed a shiver. He gazed upon the dark on with calm and relaxed eyes. His dragon wings folder at his sides and his clothes clung to his heavily muscled chest. A leather collar clasped round his neck the other end falling to his side, the empty collar signified that the leader hadn't taken a soulstar into consideration. A soulstar is also the equivalent of a lover, they who are bound together through all trials and once connected can feel anything that their partner feels…but that also meant vulnerability on Zane's part. So he had never made a move towards the royal figure before him he never considered himself worthy enough to be his soulstar, let alone be in his presence alone. Even though like many others he had become quite fond of him as a king but also because of his desire to kill the light for their world. "So, have you come to deliver good news upon me Chazz? Has it been done as I asked?" Zane asked his hand resting on his loyal knight's cheek.

Chazz hesitated for a moment and then he said "Yes…it was done as you ordered…sir…" Zane seemed quite pleased with his words as he pulled away and he returned his gaze to the mural and said "If your word is true then the demons of our realm shall rejoice in this victory and you shall be praised and rewarded as the most powerful of our race and you shall even be considered…as my partner…in return for the deed that you have done."

"Yes, sir…I would be deeply honored to take a place at your right hand and be your soulstar…" Chazz said his gaze composed but in his mind he was still majorly afraid that the king would see through his composed face and see the truth behind his words and he knew that if he did that he would not keep him alive. "Tell me something Chazz, my loyal one…did he beg for you to end the pain…did he weep knowing he was to die at your sword?"

"He was like a crying child who knew he had done wrong but realized this too late to do anything for it…he was agonized over the pain he brought upon you…his dying breath spoke of how he wished for your mercy…" Chazz said unsurely.

"Yes…how did it feel…the blade cutting through his…beating…heart…?" Zane said looking to Chazz who hesitated and was at a loss and he was unsure how to answer. "Is he really dead my loyal one?"

Chazz shivered in fear, the dreaded question that could cost him his life or bring him closer to being Zane's right hand. Still he tried to pull one over on his master. "Yes, my king the deed has indeed been done, the prince has died a fitting death."

Zane looked deeply into his servant's eyes and they flashed amber for a fraction of a second before returning to their original stone grey. The truth was written in his eyes, he was lying to him it stained his soul deep purple with deceit and yet there was a swirling ring of blue within it that showed fear. Zane smiled revealing his demonic fangs and sweetly asked "Are you sure you aren't trying to conceal the truth from me?" Chazz kept still as Zane leaned in closer and let his fangs lightly graze against the skin on his neck. "N-n-no sir I am not trying to deceive you at all, I swear."

Zane laughed softly his hands caressing his arm and he repeated his last words "I swear." He looked his knight in the eyes and whispered melodiously "You have much to learn about being a demon Chazz. Demons do not swear to anything or anyone unless of higher power…and while you have done just that…"

Chazz trembled at the pause as Zane brought him to his feet. "Deception…is neither prudent nor wise when in my company."

His face turned grave as in a flash of movement he lunged for Chazz before he could react. He was pined helplessly against the wall Zane's hand clasped tightly around his throat. Zane had the upper hand and Chazz knew it, he was at his mercy. "You know, I am a forgiving king am I not? But when I give you a simple job you dare to fail me, then you have the audacity to walk into my palace and lie to me directly. Do you not realize that I can cut your throat now and simply be done with it?!"

His fist tightened and Chazz struggled to get out of Zane's iron grip but he was too strong for him to fend off. "P-please g-give me a-another c-c-chance" He managed to gasp out.

Zane's gaze did not lessen as he defined each word of his next statement "How-did-he-escape!?"

"It w-was a-a mistake he was n-not alone." Chazz tried to explain but Zane's hand clasped ever tighter. "Those idiots he calls knights were able to stop you. You may have outlived your usefulness Chazz." Zane said angrily.

"P-p-please…allow m-me a-nother c-chance." Chazz said with even more effort.

"Give you another chance?" Zane paused for a moment thoughtful of this and then he closed his eyes and said "Why not I'm not a complete demon. After all you still can be useful to me."

He released Chazz who fell to the floor gasping and coughing to catch his breath, while Zane turned away from him and called in a commanding voice "Atticus , my shadow controller rise to me"

In a cloak of darkness a figure dressed in complete black appeared before Zane and bowed deeply. "I am sorry my king to keep you waiting, what do you command of me?"

"I want you to travel to the kingdom of light and kill the prince of the angels, he is the key to the world's fate and we must eliminate him so the darkness can thrive again on this earth and demons will rule over all. And I will control the entire world!"

Atticus smiled evilly and nodded. "A simple matter. Consider it done, as your bounty hunter a task such as this to my liking very much and if you don't mind I will take my time enjoying his struggles."

"I see, a fitting end for a heartless creature like him indeed…but do not play with him too much…now go…"

Chazz had finally decided to speak out "Let me come too, I wish to redeem myself for my failure." Zane looked him over carefully and said "Very well, you will assist Atticus in his mission, but I warn you both…do not fail me now go."

Once alone again he looked to the far wall and approached a picture frame with his family picture within. Except a portion of the picture was torn off and his fist met with the wall be side the frame and his anger rose in him as he looked over his parent's faces and said on a low breath "Know this…for what you have done mercy is something I will not tolerate…you shall know the pain of having this burden of the dark on your shoulders as I have…"

His eyes narrowed and he closed his eyes and finally said "You will pay for living I swear to you by my sword you shall die for taking my soul and making me into this monster. The prince of the light will feel my revenge."


	3. Birthday blues

Okay…I am well aware I most likely don't have as huge a following on Brothers of light and dark as I once did but I plan to begin revamping this story about once a week if possible I want this to be the first story I finish here on fan fiction .net. So to the fans I still have if any decide to come back to this story I dedicate it to you.

Sho-syrus Chan doesn't own Yugioh-gx or its characters in any way. So here we go and on with the show ^_^

Chapter 2: Birthday blues

Out far beyond the wastelands where the creatures of the dark dwelt past the border that divided the world there was the realm of light. It was a place where the plant life and people thrived in a world of peace and harmony, many remained unaware of the true dangers that lay just beyond the borders but nobody would dare venture close to the border lest they be snatched away by the demons who roamed the darker world. On this day however the land rejoiced and all flocked to the brightly shining crystal hall home to their prince of light. Many believed him to be the one to vanquish the demonic creatures from the other side of the world. Some believed him to be the one who would one day purify all the demonic creatures and transform them into beings of light. But to those who knew him more closely he was something more…much more…

The grand palace of light was filled with guest from all around their region, garbed in the ceremonial robes. Today marked the 17th birthday of their prince and they all were anxious to see their future king, one more year before he could be given the title of the king of the realm of light. One year closer to the time of the divided world ending and the reign of peace began. But one individual was more anxious than most to see the prince as he flittered around from room to room looking for him. He was the prince's royal adviser, his soft grey eyes scanned nervously through the crowds of people finding no signs of his prince anywhere.

"Master Bastion, this is quite a party you put together", came the pleased remark of a nobleman as he passed through a room looking for the young prince.

"Yes, it certainly took a lot of time to plan it, so I gather you're enjoying yourself." Bastion inquired.

"Yes but I wanted to ask you, when will our king arrive I wish for him to share the first dance with my young daughter." The nobleman gestured to a young lady who curtsied elegantly and gave a respectful hello to Bastion.

Bastion grinned and half heartedly said "He's just making some last minute adjustments he'll be here soon." The girl smiled as Bastion walked away towards the crowded throne room.

The prince was quiet the talk of the hall but the trouble was that he never became close nor did he ever have a fondness for another. He had always been so absorbed in his studies of his white magic over the entire course of his life that love never seemed to cross his mind. This puzzled Bastion to no ends, there were countless girls in the kingdom who admired and adored him from afar and a few had even come forward and confessed their love to the prince but his response every time was a polite rejection of having no interest in love for the moment being. But what bugged him now was the fact that he wasn't there to ignore said admirers. He stood by the empty throne and sighed heavily. "Boy I would say you've had quite an evening already and the night's barely begun." Bastion looked up to see his good friend and head of the royal Knights General Hasselberry.

"Oh you have no idea, I can't find the prince…his lack of priority lately is inexcusable." Bastion said with another heavy sigh.

Hasselberry shook his head and gave a look that boasted he knew exactly what was going on and it made Bastion crazy whenever he could read the prince's emotions better than he could. "Can't say that I blame him, this time of year always seems to make him feel the old wound in his heart ache."

Bastion frowned, how could he have forgotten…this explained a few things…"Well then since you sympathize so much then why not go and console him. It's obvious that you're the man for the job." Bastion said trying to keep calm.

"This is your dilemma, my role is to keep the peace so I can't leave here for even a moment besides…" He smiled evilly here. "It's funny to see you try to reason with him."

Bastion growled and stormed off fuming as he went to the royal chambers about Hasselberry's cruel and ridiculous attitude towards his poor relationship with his prince. As he strode down the halls he couldn't help but to wonder if the prince was indeed feeling emotional pangs. It wasn't like him to be anything but upbeat and positive.

He reached the prince's chambers and taking a deep breath he knocked on the door till he heard a faint voice tell him to enter. Upon his entrance Bastion took notice of the room all the lights were off and only the retreating sun provided the only source of light. Standing at the balcony was the prince, a portrait of loneliness against the radiant rainbow of colors around him. "My prince…I" Bastion began when the prince held up his hand to silence him.

"Please Bastion, I don't want you to call me that call me by my real name when in confidence."

"Fair enough, Syrus" Bastion said gently addressing the prince with his given name. "Your birthday celebration has already gotten underway, everyone is waiting for you to come, so why don't you come. Your family and friends are all there waiting too."

The prince turned to look at his advisor, who looked into his shining silver eyes and could see he had been crying…the tear marks down his cheeks confirmed it. Syrus sighed heavily, his grey eyes glowed with a flash of light blue as he gazed deep into Bastion's soul. He found the rose red of relaxed happiness yet he also saw a sea foam color a mix of worry and curiosity "Bastion…you say all my family is there, but that's not the truth. One of them remains…lost to me."

Bastion's eyes looked away from the soft yet broken gaze of his prince, he couldn't bear to see his eyes broken and shattered fragments of silver. He cursed anyone who could so deeply wound such a gentle soul as his, though it was rare to see him as he was now in such a broken state of mind and heart. But the cause of it made Bastion even more enraged. "Syrus please don't say that, I beg of you this time for me…don't say his name in these peaceful walls." Bastion softly pleaded.

Syrus advanced closer to him whispering " Zane…my aniki…am I right?"

Bastion sighed and his eyes met with Syrus', his emotions had changed from pain to understanding and a small glimmer of joy reflected deep in his eyes. "My dear advisor you just can't understand…"

Syrus turned away from him and Bastion pleaded with him "Please help me to understand then, he is the sworn enemy you have had ever since the world divided. Yet you still hold tender emotions towards him even after he swore on his life to kill you with his own two hands? How can you so easily forgive him for wanting your death?"

Syrus laughed slightly to this and retorted "Why indeed my dear Bastion…I often times have asked myself the same question…"

He turned his attention back to the setting sun and he sweetly sang what sounded like a lullaby…it had no words but the passion the prince placed within it made Bastion feel a warmth rise within my own heart. He knew not where the melody had originated but the unbearable sweetness within almost made him cry joyfully for reasons he himself didn't understand. The song softly died from his lips and he softly admitted "Zane…he sang that song to every night when I was only a young tender age before the world divided…my mother told me on her deathbed of seeing the world's division. She saw two angels who rescued the world and rebuilt it in their names."

Bastion nodded, he understood full well this story it was how Syrus became the prince of the light. "Yes but that doesn't answer my question."

"True" Syrus said by his gaze met Bastions and he said "But I hold faith in my mother's belief that the world will be unified again. I guess what I am trying to say is that one day Zane will return for me…because I know inside he's still holds his old heart within all those veils of darkness."

Bastion's face remained in shock for a moment then relaxed into understanding he knew the feeling. He looked at his prince with a great fondness for his hope for the future of his people and his hope of regaining his family again. Even though things seemed hopeless with conditions growing worse and worse by the day he was amazed hope was still alive. "Well I will keep to your word on this and pray that it comes true."

Syrus smiled and he turned towards his room and said "Well, you return to the party I will be there shortly. I promise you that."

Bastion smiled and nodded and with a small bow left the room, Syrus' smile faded when he was alone once again. He went to his desk where a beautiful collar lay, a silver chain connected it to another collar. He clasped his collar round his neck and looked longingly at the other collar, he hadn't taken a soulstar into deep consideration…he was so determined to bring Zane back into the light that he had completely disregarded the idea. But looking at it now…he wished there was someone…anyone who could understand the pain he had to endure. '_I wish I could find just one special person…who isn't only interested in becoming queen…but someone who loves me for just being me…'_

******

The crowd falls silent as Bastion proclaims "I hereby announce the arrival of the prince of our kingdom Syrus Hikari Truesdale"

Syrus stepped forward his eyes shut calmly as he walked forward. He wore a pure white kimono adorned with light blue flower petals dancing up his side to rest at his shoulder. He bowed graciously and in a commanding voice exclaimed "Let the festivities continue!"

The night continued on with greatly renewed energy and happiness as many people presented their gifts to Syrus or offered their blessing to him. He after a while left to mingle with the people but he actually left to be alone. He sighed nobody really caught his interest, he had hoped that there was someone there who stood out from the rest. But he wasn't truly surprised in all of his 17 years he hadn't found someone special.

"Well…just another birthday I guess, I wanted a surprise at least. Something that I didn't expect…"

As those words left his lips it seemed his wish was granted because the moment the wish was made, an uproar was heard Syrus decided to see what the commotion was about. He managed to push through the crowd. What he saw before him makes his silver eyes light with curiosity and a hint of excitement. As his silver eyes locked with the most gorgeous set of chocolate brown eyes the young boy had ever seen in all his life.

So there you all have it the new modified chapter 2 I know it's not much different but from here on there will be a lot more surprises and plot changes so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter read and review ^_^.


End file.
